Tony's Kid
by 101dragon
Summary: After his first year at Hogwarts, Harry was abandoned by his relatives. Luckily, Tony Stark just happened to be in the neighborhood and found Harry. Surprise, Surprise, Tony adopted him. Soon everyone will learn not to mess with his child.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Avengers.**

Chapter 1: The Adoption

Almost Twelve year old, Harry James Potter, sat in the alleyway in shock. He had just been abandoned. They hadn't said anything, they had just left him in an alleyway after picking him up.

He couldn't help it, he began to cry. He had wanted for so long for them to actually like him, to at least approve of him. He expected them to at least keep him. But they hadn't. They had left him. He was alone.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps and he shrank back to the wall in fear.

"Hey kid, what are you doing back here?" A voice with an American accent asked and Harry turned to see a man looking at him in surprise.

He tried to scramble backwards but the man suddenly caught his wrist. He looked up at the man with wide, terrified eyes. The man's eyes were soft as he asked. "What are you doing here? Where are your parents?"

He looked down, he didn't have a choice. He finally whispered. "They're dead, sir."

Anthony 'Tony' Stark froze the minute he heard those words. He was shocked. He should have expected it considering the fact that the kid was alone in an alleyway but he hadn't though that the kid's parents were dead.

"What happened, kid?" Tony asked and the kid looked down and said. "They've been dead for years, sir."

Now Tony was very shocked. Was the kid a runaway or something? He turned his attention back to kid and asked. "Where are your guardians then? You should probably get back to them."

The kid looked down once again before he said. "They left me here."

"They what!" Tony yelled. So not only was this kid an orphan, but his guardians abandoned him too! Even his father had not been that bad. He may not have spent much time with him as a kid but he had never just abandoned him out of nowhere.

The kid winced and Tony instantly softened.

"What's your name, kid?"

The kid hesitated for a second before he said. "Harry Potter."

"Good to meet you, Harry, I'm Tony Stark." Tony told him but Harry didn't even react to his name. It was understandable, someone who had just dropped Harry off probably wouldn't let him have the luxuries of TV or the internet. Ignoring that, Tony helped him up and then he asked. "Mind coming with me, Harry? We can swing by a diner and get you something to eat."

"I don't have any money, sir." Harry replied looking down.

"Don't sweat it, I'll pay." Tony told him and his head snapped up, eyes wide. "Why would you do that for me? You don't even know me."

"Yeah I don't but I'm not as heartless as to leave a child alone in an alley with no one who's going to come looking for him." Tony said gently. Harry scrutinized him for a second before he decided that Tony was sincere and sighed. "Fine."

They started walking out of the alleyway but before they were all the way out, Harry asked him. "You're going to turn me in to social services, aren't you?"

"Maybe, it depends." Tony replied and Harry's eyes narrowed. "On what?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Tony said with a smirk before he continued walking with Harry at his side, who was looking very confused for the most part.

*Line Break*

Harry was confused. Tony Stark was… nice to him for no reason at all. It puzzled him even as he ate the hamburger that Mr. Stark had bought for him while Tony was discussing something on his phone several feet away, most likely so he wouldn't hear.

"-I don't care, he was literally left in an alley. His parents are dead and the moment he said that his guardians had left him, I knew that they at least disliked him, more than likely they hated him. I want the adoption papers drawn up and executed by tomorrow morning at the latest." Meanwhile, Tony was talking to one of his lawyers.

In the short time that Tony had known Harry, he had liked him and considering that the kid was an orphan with possibly unloving guardians just hardened his resolve. He was going to adopt Harry.

Maybe it was a rash decision, he was known for making those. But somehow, adopting Harry felt right to him. He knew that he had to do it.

His lawyer finally conceded to his will and promised to have the papers drawn up in record time with the help of JARVIS. Tony quickly approved JARVIS helping before he ended the call and walked back over to Harry.

Harry was just finishing his hamburger when he had sat beside the kid. He let him finish eating before he asked.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked curiously.

"You know how I said that I would call social services but it depended on something." He asked and when Harry nodded, he said. "Well, I have a question for you that will determine that."

"What is it?" Harry asked, even more curious than he had been before.

"Um couldIadoptyou?" He asked really fast. But not fast enough that Harry didn't catch it, causing him to nearly fall out of his seat in shock. When Harry finally recovered, he managed to sputter. "You want to adopt me?"

Tony nodded with a smile, making Harry ask. "Why would you want to adopt me?"

"I don't know the exact reason myself, but this feels right, if you know what I mean." He replied, shocking Harry deeply.

Harry was silent for a moment before he asked. "You won't get rid of me? You won't leave me?"

Tony took one of Harry's hand in his and squeezed it gently while saying. "Trust me, I would never do that. Once I adopt you, you'll be my adopted son for life."

"And you don't need to talk to social services to do that?" Harry asked.

"When you're a billionaire and a genius, you can do pretty much anything except kill somebody." Tony replied and Harry's jaw dropped.

"You're a billionaire." Harry said flatly. Tony nodded shyly for the first time in a while and Harry asked. "And you want to adopt me?"

"Yes, I do." Tony told him and he squeezed Harry's hand, saying. "I know that it might be hard to adjust once I adopt you but I do want to adopt you, Harry. There's something about you that makes me want to adopt you. I can't guarantee that you'll get used to everything right away but I can guarantee that I will treat you as my own son. So what do you say? Would you like to become Harry Stark?"

Harry had tears in his eyes as he said. "Yes."

Tony let go of his hand and hugged his soon-to-be son. They stayed like that for a moment before Harry pulled away and asked.

"Can I make a request though?"

"Go for it, Harry." Tony told him with a soft smile.

"Can I be Harry Potter-Stark? I kind of want to honor my parents by keeping at least their last name." Harry explained looking down at his lap.

Tony lifted Harry's chin so that they were eye-level and told him. "I don't mind. If you want to keep your old last name, then that's fine with me."

Harry stared at him for a moment before he hugged him, saying thank you. Tony just smiled at him before he said. "The papers to adopt you should be ready by tomorrow morning at the latest and then we'll have everything in order."

"How were you able to do it so fast? We've only each other for an hour." Harry asked him curiously.

"I have some great lawyers and an AI who's prepared to help get things done as quickly as possible." Tony replied and when Harry looked at him blankly, he explained. "An AI is an Artificial Intelligence unit. Basically a super computer that's sentient."

"Really?" Harry asked impressed that someone without magic was able to make a computer sentient.

"Yeah, I made JARVIS all by myself. He's helpful if not… sarcastic." Tony replied proudly even if sarcastic was not the word to describe JARVIS.

Harry took one look and then he asked.

"Did I just join a crazy family?"

"It's better than a normal one, right?" Tony replied cheekily and Harry laughed conceding that Tony was probably right about that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Avengers**

 **And now to the Reviewers.**

 **First of all, I would like to say a big THANK YOU to: Shebajay, Mar91, Oricke, .9, Sailor Tala, Guests 1 and 2, Angelic Abomination, fayriegirl, elemental4eva, Spottedmask12, AliceCullen3, bevfan2, 6Lisa9, NATWEST, and roroanoazolosgirl; just for reviewing! Your reward… Chapter 2!**

 **Now for the rest of the reviews that I have to answer (though some of them will be combined answers).**

 **Mordollwen Castiel: It's not as rare as you might think. You just have to know where to look. (Your English is rather good actually, I've had more trouble from people who are English).**

 **Silvermane1: Sorry, I can't. I've already got plans, plans that only involve adoption, magic from Asgard, and super tech.**

 **starboy454: You'll have to wait and see (winks).**

 **, Charm Castor1127, MAFITA: Don't worry! I thought about that myself but Harry did have his stuff (like the Dursleys would ever keep any magical items, even if they were going to destroy them). Besides, do you really see Harry leaving the vehicle with Hedwig in the car?**

 **The 94** **th** **River II: No no no, my dear reader, Harry will not abandon his friends (even though it almost pains me to do so) I'm not that harsh.**

 **Rick BGOH: The blood adoption will not happen but certain people *Cough* the ministry and Malfoy *Cough* will soon find out what it means to be Iron man's son. As for what Shield has on Harry, you're going to have to wait and see (winks).**

 **JannaKalderash: Neither actually, no one bothered to inform Dumbledore of this important change so far.**

 **To the other Guest: Ok checking to see if Harry got to watch TV, nope, checking to see if he got to go on the internet, nope, checking to see if they talk about past college level things in primary school, nope. It wasn't a jab at magic, it's just that Harry had only heard about someone making something else sentient in the magical world. Hermione might have but not him.**

 **Crossover Junkie: Can't say what Dumbledore will be like yet! Also I think Harry forgot to mention the Blood Protection to Tony… oh well, more fun for me!**

 **marksteelejr: You'll find out when Tony finds out. I can see that happening, I can also see something awesome happening involving the basilisk and what Tony can do with the help magic.**

 **PerdidoKitsune: Everyone loves the crazy family comment. Of course it will be more than a one-shot, it said chapter 1, didn't it?**

… **Wow, I didn't think I would have to answer so many reviews. It added a lot of space onto this chapter, and when I say a lot I mean a lot. Anyway on with the chapter!**

Chapter 2: Coming to a New Home

The adoption papers went through early the next morning and both of them quickly signed them and sent them to be filed. It was official. Harry James Potter was now Harry James Anthony Potter-Stark. Tony had wanted to add his own first name to Harry's now long name and Harry, being Harry, had agreed.

After they had finished with the papers, Tony had grinned at Harry before putting an arm around his shoulders and guiding him out of the apartment, that they had stayed at the previous night, and out to a taxi.

Normally, Tony would take a limo but he had decided to do this trip the old fashioned way and he was sure that Harry would appreciate living a semi-normal life for a bit longer. Though that didn't stop them from taking his jet once they got to the airport. Of course, he could stay in town a few more days but he had already finished his business in London and he wanted to take Harry home.

After he had called both Pepper and Happy to tell them of the new development, he and Harry had discussed many things after they had first discussed the adoption and Tony had concluded that Harry was a sweet and innocent kid. And if he had his way, Harry would stay innocent. Tony may have been a bit of a playboy but Harry was far too innocent to be corrupted. He was more innocent then he had been as a toddler.

The two of them rode to the airport in a comfortable silence. He knew that Harry was still nervous around him which is why he didn't try to start a conversation but the silence was still comfortable for the both of them somehow.

It took only an hour to get to the airport and Tony guided Harry over to the place where his jet was waiting. Needless to say, Harry was a little shocked over seeing his jet, hearing that someone's a billionaire and actually seeing proof are two very different things.

Tony chuckled at the look on his face before he led him up the stairs and onto the jet. He settled Harry down into one of the velvet seats before sitting down himself. Once they were sitting down, he noticed that Harry seemed to be deep in thought.

"What's on your mind, Harry?" He asked him gently.

"…I'm just thinking about all of this." Harry replied before he looked down and he said in a quiet voice. "I'm still wondering why you would want me."

"Harry. Harry, look at me." Harry looked up at him and he said in the firmest voice possible. "You are a great kid. I may not know what those guardians of yours did to you but I can assure you that you're better than whatever they said about you."

"But you don't even know everything." Harry said in a barely audible voice.

"Then tell me. Trust me, Harry, I won't ever leave you." He told him. When Harry looked down again, he said in a gentler voice. "Please, Harry, I want to understand. I want to help."

Harry bit his lip before he said.

"Ok."

"Good, now start from the beginning, tell me what they did." He told him and Harry shook his head before saying. "Before we get to that part, there's something you need to know."

"What's that?" He asked.

"Well… do you believe in magic?" And that started a very long story that shocked Tony down to the core.

There really was something special about his child.

Two hours later, once Harry had finished his story, he looked down, sure that Tony wouldn't want him anymore. That was until Tony lifted his chin up so that they could meet each other's eyes.

"Harry, you are amazing. I would have never guessed that magic was real and that you can use magic, well that's your gift. You really are something special, Ri." Tony said in a gentle voice.

Harry couldn't help it, he hugged the man as tight as he could. Tony didn't judge him for what he was. It was his dream come true.

"Besides that," Tony began, catching Harry's attention. "I've had to deal with some strange things too."

"Really?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yeah, kid, it's probably time I told you the story of Iron Man." And with that, Tony began his own tale that took up about one more hour than Harry's had.

Harry was amazed at his new guardian's story. He really did have to deal with strange things. Soon though, he was drifting off to sleep in his seat.

Tony noticed Harry starting to fall asleep and smiled softly before making him lean back in his seat so that he could be more comfortable. Harry quickly slipped off into dreamland leaving Tony to his thoughts.

He had never thought he would have a son. After his own bad childhood, he never thought he would be able to be a father. But Harry had changed that in a heartbeat. He was going to give his son the best life he could. His son. It felt nice to know that he had Harry now.

Harry shifted in his sleep, mumbling, making Tony chuckle and sweep his son's bangs to cover the scar that he knew his son hated which he had come to find out in the time they had talked. Harry was one of the cutest kids he had ever seen in his life. He'd probably have the girls all over him when he was older. Not that Harry would date until he was dead. Harry was too innocent for that.

Tony sighed and sank back in his chair. They'd be in Malibu by morning. He couldn't wait to show Harry the new room that Pepper was preparing for him. Harry was going to love it.

*Line Break*

Harry was fidgeting beside him as they walked up the steps to the manor. He was nervous about meeting Happy and Pepper. They were his new guardian's friends after all. Even though Tony had tried to reassure him, he couldn't help being nervous.

Tony took out his keys and opened the door. He led Harry inside to the main living room where Pepper and Happy were waiting with grins on their faces.

"Harry, this is Pepper and Happy." Tony introduced them. "Pepper, Happy, this is Harry."

"It's nice to meet you, Harry." Pepper said while Happy just chuckled. When everyone turned to look at him, he said. "I'm laughing because before Tony started calling me Happy, my name was Harry or Harold if you want to get technical."

Now all four of them were laughing. It was a pretty strange coincidence. They laughed for a few minutes before Tony said, still chuckling

"I had forgotten that."

"You forgot that one of your workers just happens to have the same name as your son? Wow, I didn't think you were old enough to start forgetting things yet." Pepper teased him.

"Hey!" Tony complained making everyone laugh again. Soon the four of them were getting to know each other and by the time dinner rolled around, Harry had a feeling that this was going to be a great home for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or The Avengers.**

 **And now to the reviewers.**

 **I would like to say a big THANK YOU to: Vi38, AliceCullen3, Silvermane1, Victoria Ramsay, a guest, Shebajay, Victoria, Mar91, Kimmiekitten75, NATWEST, afallenheart, angelofheaven001, jadedquartz, and sbayless44!**

 **Now for the rest of the reviews that I have to answer (though some of them will be combined answers).**

 **Daldi: The Dursleys did leave his stuff with him (they don't want anything magical) and Harry kept his magical stuff. I just forgot to include anything to do with the trunk and Hedwig. It's just a matter of forgetting to include things.**

 **PappyOldGuy: Yes Harry has spent his first year at Hogwarts, that's why his relatives abandoned him.**

 **Teska: His friends will be reintroduced through a couple of phone calls, letters, and the Hogwarts Express, of course. Tony hasn't met the Malfoys yet but I seriously doubt he's going to like them.**

 **GameAndAnimeFreak: A lot of things will probably not be like canon, as for Clint's family, I might include it, I might not, we'll see.**

 **Crossover Junkie, Charm Caster1127, SLYNNR: At this point in time he hasn't dealt with Thor and Loki, this is before the Avengers happened at least for now.**

 **Coolgirlforeves13: This takes place before the Avengers happened but that doesn't mean he's at the center of it… ok maybe it does but Tony could be a responsible parent and get him out of there.**

 **MAFITA, DreamSlytherin17710: Ok so I really should have included things in the first couple of chapters especially what happened with Hedwig and his trunk, I guess she flew ahead or maybe Tony was more concerned about Harry and didn't notice her.**

 **6Lisa9: Ok so he didn't tell all the details at least not yet, just part of the details during Hogwarts. You're right, Tony will totally freak out when he finds out about those things.**

 **Crazy dragon ninja: No Avengers has not happened yet but I think the reaction to Tony having a kid will be hilarious.**

 **PottertheOtter: Thanks for the advice, I will take it to heart. Maybe not right away but I will include it.**

 **Anuart Tsui: Maybe he will be a Horcrux, maybe not, I don't know yet. Tony will get electronics to work, he's Tony. Harry will learn magic but probably just learn the adanced stuff from Tony.**

 **Starboy454: Not yet, Harry inviting Hermione over will have to wait until much later in the story.**

 **Sailor Tala: Yes he will go to Hogwarts, yes he will be involved in the Avengers.**

 **Now after answering reviews, I feel like I should tell you guys to that this chapter skips a week into the future. Now on with the chapter.**

Chapter 3: Bonding Time

Harry stared in horror as his da- Tony tried to cook dinner like Pepper had suggested (ok she had suggested that they have something other than take out and Tony had taken it into his head to make dinner). Tony had taken the suggestion and was bustling away in the kitchen. But from what Harry could see so far, Tony had no cooking skills whatsoever.

He wouldn't be surprised if he got food-poisoning from his da- Tony's cooking.

Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore and he went to stop Tony from trying to prepare anything else. He took the knife that was in Tony's hand and sat it on the counter before leading Tony over to the counter and making the adult sit in a chair.

"You are a bad cook, Tony, I don't have to eat the food to know." Harry told him sternly, making the genius pout before the pre-teen went back over to the counter and worked on correcting all the mistakes that Tony had made. Originally, Tony had been aiming to make chicken and noodles as it was a simpler dish but that had gone horribly wrong just from the way that Tony had prepared the chicken.

First, Harry took the already flayed chicken and cut it in a way that the portions would actually work. He lightly seasoned it before putting it to the side and cleaning the cutting board. He then started getting the noodles ready to be steamed, lightly seasoning them as well before putting them with the chicken and steaming them both. While that was cooking, he started working on a sauce for the noodles and chicken, happily working away.

Tony sat back on his chair with a sigh. He had been trying to catch Harry's attention for the past twenty minutes but his kid was in the zone. It was amazing at how well Harry was cooking but what concerned Tony was that most kids didn't know how to cook at all and they certainly wouldn't know how to use a stove. The way Harry was cooking, it was obvious that he had been doing it for years.

While he was dying to know how good the meal his son was preparing was, he couldn't help but feel angry at his son's old guardians. Harry shouldn't know how to cook like a pro this early in life, doing it years before even the age of eleven was a clear sign that his old guardians hadn't cared much about Harry's safety. It made him mad.

How could someone treat his son so badly? Harry was one of the sweetest (and one of the shyest) boys he had ever met, he was completely innocent. And yet his old guardians had treated him like trash. If he wasn't sure of it just from Harry telling him about his old guardians and their abandoning him, he was very sure of it by now.

It was the thoughts of Harry's unfair treatment that kept him from noticing Harry placing food in front of him until the kid tapped his shoulder. He looked up startled even as Harry gave him a small smile and said.

"Dinner's ready."

"Thanks, buddy, I can't wait to try the food." Tony told him kindly, not wanting to get into a discussion about how his old guardians had treated him again so soon.

Dinner didn't take very long as Harry wasn't a talker when it came to eating. When they were done, the two of them went to the living room for some relaxation. Hedwig was sitting on the perch, Tony had gotten her after he had finally gotten over the fact that Harry had an owl, in the corner, sleeping while the two Starks sat down on the sofa.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a moment before Tony decided to talk to Harry about his home life again. The genius sat up on the couch and pulled Harry into his lap so that in case the conversation got to be too much for both of them. Harry turned to look at him questionably so Tony took a deep breath and said.

"Harry, I think we need to talk again."

Harry froze and looked at his da- Tony in apprehension. He had a feeling that he knew exactly what Tony wanted to talk about and he wasn't too keen on the conversation. Last time they had talked about it, it had ended with him sobbing his heart out and falling asleep.

Tony hugged him tight as if to reassure him before the genius began. "We need to discuss your old guardians in more detail. I know that you don't want to but we need to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about?" Harry mumbled, making Tony hug him tighter before the genius told him. "Harry, you explained some but not all of your old life. I want to know everything those monsters did to you, not just part of it."

Harry buried his head into Tony's chest instead of responding to what the genius had said. Tony waited a minute before he sighed and started telling Harry some of his past.

"Hey buddy, I kind of know what it's like to be ignored by someone who should love you. When I was kid, my dad well he was never around. He lost a friend during the last war and he was always looking for at least the body of his friend. Whenever he was home, he was focusing on things that had to do with work so he never really spent any time with me. Then my mom, she was there but she couldn't be there for me that much either. I was basically raised by nannies and babysitters."

Tony looked down at Harry who was staring up at him, his eyes wide with shock. Tony hugged him again before he asked.

"Do you know why I told you that?"

Harry shook his head so Tony continued.

"I wanted you to know that you are not alone. I will try to understand and help you but you have to let me in. I'm not going to be like the Dursleys, Ri, I won't ignore you or hurt you for anything you do and anything that they did to you while you were in their care won't change that. If anything, they'll be paying for whatever they did to you."

Harry stared at him for a moment before tears welled up in his eyes and he hugged Tony with all of his might. Tony held him while he cried into the man's shirt. When Harry's crying reduced down to hiccups, Tony ruffled his hair and said.

"I love you, buddy."

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes before he hugged Tony even tighter if it was possible and said. "I love you too, Dad."

Tony felt his heart swell when he heard Harry call him dad for the first time. He hugged his son close even as the preteen realized what he had said and looked up at him with apprehension in his eyes.

That apprehension faded as Tony reassured him saying. "I would be honored if you called me dad, Ri."

Harry's beaming grin was so big that Tony could do nothing but smile back at him just as brightly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or The Avengers.**

 **And now to the reviewers.**

 **I would like to say a big THANK YOU to: Sailor Tala, BakedBeanFart, Kimmiekitten75, Vi38, 6Lisa9, ramen-lover101, SLYNNR, angelofheaven001, AliceCullen3, Silvermane1, Mishi Gohiku,** **lw117149, moonlitreader, serenityselena, Beth5572, foxchick1, Rin-s666, and Fallow52.**

 **joeriezeilany: No but they got enough evidence to crush them anyway just from Harry.**

 **Avid Reader0907: It's been little over a week that Tony adopted Harry.**

 **PappyOldGuy: Thanks for the encouragement and support, I will always appreciate it.**

 **Rori Potter: All you need to know is that it won't happen… yet. As for how they react, all I can say is that it will probably be funny.**

 **Charm Caster1127: Pepper only wanted them to have something other than take out, she never meant for it to go that far! As for the Snape thing, I would never, he's one of my favorite characters.**

 **cheerydandan: It will be hilarious when the others find out… probably.**

 **So this chapter starts off with Tony for a tiny bit before going over to the Dursleys (I think I kept off the thought of revenge for way too long).**

Chapter 4: The Day of Revenge

Tony Stark was not a very happy billionaire. After he had admitted to his own childhood and Harry had called him dad (best moment ever!), Harry had gone on to tell him what he had left out the first time and needless to say, Tony was livid. His kid had gotten it bad, very bad. And the Dursleys were going to be taken care of harshly, with the harshest punishment available and he wasn't talking about death. The Dursleys deserved much worse.

So after Harry had gone to bed that night, Tony had started planning. The Dursleys were going to pay dearly for hurting his kid.

*Line Break*

The Dursley family was having a wonderful morning. Mrs. Dursley was fixing a big breakfast while Mr. Dursley read his paper and Dudley played a hand-hold video game. Everything was so much better since they had abandoned that freak, there was no one to mess things up for them anymore. They could finally be a normal family.

Their wonderful morning was interrupted though when a knock came at the door. Mrs. Dursley exchanged glances with her husband before going to the door and answering it. A man in a fancy suit was standing at the other side with a few letters in his hand.

"Mrs. Dursley, I presume?" He asked and once she had nodded, he handed her the letters and said. "These letters are for you and your husband, please read them at the earliest possible convenience." He nodded at her, saying. "Good day."

The man left and she shut the door before going back into the kitchen with the letters in hand. She finished breakfast real quick and the three of them ate before they got around to the letters.

The first one they read nearly made Mr. Dursley explode. He had been fired by Grunnings and they only gave an excuse that they normally wouldn't have had grounds to fire a rookie for. When Mrs. Dursley had read it, she was absolutely furious as well. They had no right to fire her husband!

The next letter nearly made their jaws drop. Mr. Dursley had a court's summoning for 'the abuse and neglect of an adolescent' that very day. Another letter proved to be the same court's summoning for Mrs. Dursley. How did the police know of their treatment of the freak? And why had they even summoned them to court for it? The abnormal freak deserved it completely and utterly. And the court didn't even give them enough time to even prepare for the case. It was completely unfair.

The day got worse as they headed to court. Firstly, their usual babysitter for Dudley had fallen under the weather so she couldn't watch them. Thus, they had to bring Dudley with them when they headed over the courthouse. Not only that, but on their way, Dudley had gotten sick, throwing up all over the backseat of the car.

Then they actually got to court and they were up against some of the best lawyers that money could buy. Worse, their defense wasn't really prepared to defend them properly as they hadn't been told the lies that would keep them out of jail. The other lawyers ripped into them both viciously and eagerly asking questions and pointing out facts that only served to make them seem guilty of mistreating the freak, when it was only what he deserved.

The questions they asked though put them under as did their answers. And it was all because that freak had contacted the authorities somehow and had gotten them to listen to him. It didn't even seem to matter what they said, the offense just hit them harder and harder until it was clear that they would be declared guilty.

When the jury came back into the room after discussing the verdict, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley already knew that they would be found guilty with them sent to jail and their son sent to a children's home. It was all that freak's fault. When it was actually declared, Mrs. Dursley didn't complain while Mr. Dursley protested loudly but, in the end, he was taken away just like his wife.

They never noticed Harry and Tony sitting in the very back of the courtroom.

*line break*

Harry was shaking by the time that the trial was over. He should have listened to his dad, he really should have agreed to stay home while Tony oversaw the trial. He had thought that he could face the trial and the Dursleys but it was one of the most upsetting things he had ever done. Why hadn't he just have stayed home? Why did he have to insist on coming?

Tony had pulled Harry into his lap as soon as the trial was over as to calm him down. Harry was nearly in tears and was shaking very badly. It was really scaring him.

"Calm down, buddy, shh, everything's fine and they will never hurt you again." He tried to calm his son but all Harry did was whimper and hide his face in Tony's shirt.

Tony sighed before he decided that they should head out of the courtroom before people began asking who they were. One problem, he didn't want to move Harry, especially when he was in such a distressed state. He quickly came to a decision. He put one of his arms underneath Harry's legs and the other around his torso and lifted him up.

Harry nearly protested this action but he decided to just get his dad back for this later and snuggle close to him now so that he could have some extra comfort. Tony carried him out to the car where Happy was waiting on them. Happy raised an eyebrow at Tony carrying him but didn't comment on it.

Tony set Harry gently down onto one of the seats and buckled him in before sliding into the car and doing the same to himself. Harry leaned into his side, seeking as much comfort as he could from his dad. Tony put an arm around him before saying.

"Everything's going to be alright from now on."

Harry didn't say anything, he just pressed himself farther into Tony's side like earlier. Tony sighed again but wrapped his arms around his kid, telling him.

"Do you hear me, Harry, everything will be fine. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

"I know." Harry whispered before pushing himself farther into Tony's side and saying. "Love you, dad."

"I love you too." Tony told him with a smile.

They let silence fall in the car ride for a few minutes before Happy told Tony in a quiet voice.

"Piper called earlier, she bought a cake to celebrate those monsters going to prison and to help calm everyone down."

"Well cake is the best kind of comfort food." Tony smiled with only a tinge of sadness on his face and he held Harry as close as he could without hurting him.

"I think this works better." Harry murmured into his side.

Tony smiled at his little boy before they fell into silence for the rest of car ride.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Harry Potter.**

 **First I would like to apologize for taking so long. But I'm finally back after a couple months. I would have had it up a couple days ago but I didn't have any internet.**

 **Now to the reviewers.**

 **I would like to say thank you to tamashiyuki, Kaiba13Dragon, Alifromnm, the guest, animinga, Rin-s666, AliceCullen3, Padfootette, aliciasellers75, Sailor Tala, angelofheaven001, nebula-twice-kill, Vi38, weirdotakuqeen, Rori Potter, starboy454, white collar black wolf, angel de acuario, and Charm Caster1127.**

 **To CheeryDanDan: Tony might have a few. Hogwarts will be a plot. It will be a good Dumbledore *shudders*. Loki will be different.**

 **To 6Lisa9: I agree it went too fast but I just wanted to get it over with.**

 **To Silvermane1 and : I do not think that Marge would be better in this case.**

 **To Miriam1: Sorry, its not that kind of Dumbledore story, he's not necessarily good but he is oblivious. Other than that, be ready girl/man!**

 **To Riptide55, Kimmiekitten75, joeriezeilany, and Coolgirlforeves13: Right now.**

 **To Mar91: Obviously.**

 **To SLYNNR: Well if Ironman 2 was before the Avengers then yes it is after that movie.**

Chapter 5: Did Anyone Order SHIELD?

It had been a month since the trial and things had wound down a lot. There were a few more incidents of insecurities and talks but other than that the only thing interesting that really happened was that Tony discovered how smart Harry was. Apparently, when trying to make sure you get a lower grade than your cousin who makes straight D's and F's, you learn a lot. Harry may not have known much about technology but he understood math, English, history and science like you wouldn't believe. Tony was grinning for a whole day when he discovered exactly how much Harry knew and had even made a plan for teaching him more before he went back to school.

Knowing Tony, Harry would be a little genius by the time the summer was over.

Anyway, it was the day that the tower that Tony had been building in New York was finished! Which meant that Tony and Harry were going to see it with Pepper. They headed over on Tony's jet before driving to the tower.

Walking into the tower, Tony grinned as the lights came on because of the bigger arc reactor not in his chest. Harry was looking around in awe. It wasn't that different from the Malibu house but he was still getting used to that house, this one was even more amazing than the other… and much much bigger.

Seeing the look Harry was wearing, Tony's grin got even bigger as he tugged his son over to the elevator with Pepper walking ahead of the two. They were in the elevator and going up when Harry finally managed to snap out of his awe. He turned to Tony and mimed taking his hat off to him. Tony grinned again as he ruffled his kid's already way too messy hair.

"Dad! I don't need you giving JARVIS and Pepper another reason to either tell me to or actually brush my hair! They do it seven times a day already." Harry complained loudly.

"Well you have to admit, darling, your hair is unusually messy." Pepper said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's so much fun just to mess with it." Tony said with a grin, making Pepper hit him over the head while Harry pouted.

"Stop picking on your son, if I do recall, you have to use a variety of products to get your hair manageable." Pepper teased making Harry pump his fist in triumph while Tony looked offended. "I do not!"

"Tony. I. Have. Seen. Your. Bathroom." Pepper deadpanned causing Harry to snicker while Tony tried to deny her unsuccessfully.

Lucky for Tony, it was at that exact moment that they got to the top floor. Stark elevators really were faster than the average elevator. As they walked into the large penthouse, Tony grinned and nearly skipped around the room and to the dining table.

"It's awesome, isn't it?" Tony asked Harry with a grin. Said person just nodded as he looked around the penthouse. Finally Harry smiled and sat down on one of the dining room chairs which were plush and soft.

"It's very nice, Tony, but I hope you did remember to add the thing I told you to." Pepper said to Tony with a gaze that said he was dead if he didn't.

"Yes I installed a top of the line coffee machine and I think I outdid myself on the bedrooms." Tony told her, smiling brightly.

"Sir really did go as you say 'all out' Miss. Potts." JARVIS said before adding. "He also installed cameras in my servers, I took pictures."

"Tony if JARVIS takes any pictures of me in my bedroom, I will kick you in the crotch." Pepper said with a smirk as both Tony and Harry paled.

Before Tony could retort that, JARVIS suddenly announced. "Sir, Agent Coulson is on the line."

"SHIELD? What do they want… never mind, doesn't matter. Harry, go hide in the kitchen. SHIELD doesn't know you exist and I'm going to keep it that way." Tony turned to Harry who did as he was told and nearly ran to the kitchen, hiding behind the counter so that he could still hear. Tony then turned his attention to JARVIS. "Tell him we're busy."

"Sir, he is insisting." JARVIS said and before Tony or Pepper could do anything, Agent Coulson arrived on the elevator.

"Security breach!" Tony declared, making Harry giggle quietly even as JARVIS said. "My apologies, sir, they overrode my servers."

"I'll update those later." Tony said before Pepper asked Couldson. "Phil, what a surprise!"

"Um, his first name is Agent." Tony said in an almost confused voice that made Harry giggle again. Coulson tried to hand him some files but he wouldn't take them so Pepper did before handing them to him.

"Sorry, no time for formalities; we need you to come in." Coulson said seriously.

"For the Avengers intiative?" Pepper asked before adding. "Which I know nothing about."

"I thought I didn't qualify for that?" Tony asked after Coulson had nodded, saying. "That I was childish, self-centered, hard to work with?"

"That I did know." Pepper said making Harry giggle again which finally made Coulson go. "Ok that's the third time where is that giggling coming from?"

Harry froze as well as Tony and Pepper but Tony as usual, had a plan. An idiotic plan but a plan nonetheless.

"Um… Agent? Are you sure you're alright? Have you been drinking recently or something? Because I haven't heard any giggling and J would have told me if there was someone else in here." Tony asked him gently, as if talking to a crazy person.

"I swear that I heard someone giggling." Coulson muttered before finally shaking his head and saying. "Must have imagined it. Anyway, read over those files then report to SHIELD. With the number of times you hack it on a daily basis, you probably know its current location, correct?"

"If not, I'll just have J hack it again. You guys need to update your firewalls, 'cause I can get through them in about two seconds and J can get through them in thirty." Tony told him.

"I'll keep that in mind. Just get over there. We'll need your help." Coulson said before he took his leave.

Once the elevator doors had closed, Harry nearly shot over to Tony's side and snuggled into it. Tony wrapped his arms around him before he turned to Pepper and asked. "You're heading to D.C. in a few hours, aren't you?" Once she had nodded, he continued. "Take Harry with you."

"No!" Harry exclaimed, hugging Tony tighter than before.

"Now listen to me, Ri, I don't want it any more than you do but if something were to happen here, I would rather you be with Pepper. Besides, with SHIELD involved, it'll already be hugely dangerous and there's a chance something will happen in New York." Tony told his child gently before adding. "I don't want there to be a chance of you getting hurt."

"But Dad-" Tony cut him off saying. "No, Harry, I will not risk your safety, you are more important than that."

"… Fine." Harry said after a few minutes, looking rather put out.

"I know you don't like it, buddy, but it's important to me that you are safe." Tony told him gently before hugging him tighter and saying. "I love you way too much to put you in harm's way."

That made Harry smile a bit before the two of them separated with Harry following Pepper, as even with a jet it was a long ride, and Tony heading up to read the file.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note.**

 **I do not own the Avengers or Harry Potter.**

 **And now to the reviewers.**

 **I would like to say a big THANK YOU to: Lizyeh2000, The Protector, the Guest, DarkLord0012, Charm Caster1127, LookingIsi, Vi38, SLYNNR, .9, Rabbit887, moonlitreader, serenityselena, candinaru25, starboy454, nebula-twice-kill, 6Lisa9, Sailor Tala, AliceCullen3, stars90, Rori Potter, white collar black wolf, and lorenachiquita.**

 **Now for the rest.**

 **To geme1: Um… Could you clarify your question?**

 **To Silvermane1: I'm not sure yet.**

 **To CaseLC: Everyone loves the hiding, giggling Harry.**

Chapter 6: There be Magic on this here Helacarrier

It had been four hours. Harry was seated next to Pepper in the jet but he was too nervous to talk to her. He was extremely worried about his dad. What if he got hurt? What if he got himself _killed_ and Harry was left fatherless once again? What if what if what if ran through his head without a second thought.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Pepper who was sitting next to him.

"Everything will be alright, Harry. Your father is the most stubborn man I've ever met, he won't let something as silly as a supervillian take him down." She reassured him but he was convinced. Finally she sighed and turned on the TV that was set up in front of every jet seat. She quickly found one with Iron Man jetting around on it and told him. "We'll just watch this to prove you have nothing to worry about."

Harry frowned a little as he saw that it was a live broadcast that had had happened two hours before. He watched as his dad fought a man wearing gold horns on his head which made him laugh before there was a bolt of lightning and a golden haired man holding a huge hammer flew in unaided by anything and Harry blinked in shock. Then he realized what he was seeing.

He was seeing a real life Asgardian. From every wizard myth, legend and some facts came from Asgardians. They were the ones who taught Merlin and other wizards of earth their magic. And his dad was fighting one. His dad was screwed.

That was what finally triggered it. The worry and the fear that he had felt over the past four hours was coming together to form one big blast of accidental magic and with a flash of light, Harry disappeared.

Tony, in the meantime was assisting Bruce Banner in finding the tessaract with Steve Rodger hovering over him like he was about to do something wrong. That was partially his fault, he had poked Banner with a pen right when the super soldier walked in. But Rodgers had just gone off like he had just prodded a ticking time bomb which Banner was not. Banner may have some anger issues but that didn't mean he wasn't in control that Tony could tell. What he had joked with Banner about was just that, a joke. But Rodgers was treating it like he was a child that was about to break something. It was really getting on Tony's nerves.

Luckily, Fury called them into another room for a meeting. Unluckily, just then his phone rang. Excusing himself for a moment, which no one really approved of, he slipped into the hall to take the call from Pepper.

"Yeah, Pep?" He asked curiously.

"Oh Tony it's awful!" She exclaimed from the other side of the line. "I was sitting with Harry and we were watching TV when suddenly there was a flash of light and he was gone. His accidental magic must have kicked in. What are we going to do, Tony? … Tony!"

He didn't hear her as he started panicking as soon as she said Harry was gone. He sunk to the ground panicking over the fact that Harry was missing. Oh if anything happened to Harry, he would never forgive himself. Especially since he was the one who sent him out with Pepper.

He was startled out of his thoughts as he heard a commotion going on in the meeting room. Puzzled, he walked back in only to see the rest of the Avengers, Coulson, and Fury freaking out with his son looking around in confusion.

"Harry!" He couldn't help but exclaim causing everyone to look at him. Harry's eyes widened before he darted over to his dad, exclaiming. "Dad!"

Everyone else froze at that even as father and son embraced as if they hadn't seen each other for years. Tony just held Harry for a moment, glad that while his son might have been found out, he was safe in his arms once more.

"What the heck is going on, Stark? We don't have you registered as a father." Romanov was the first to gain back her voice. Tony sighed before he introduced them. "Avengers, Fury, meet Harry Potter-Stark, my adopted son. I was trying to keep him under wraps but it looks like that isn't possible now."

He looked down at his son suddenly, reminded of something. "That reminds me. What were you thinking, young man? I told you to stay with Pepper no matter what."

"Sorry, dad, I was just really worried and then Pepper turned on the Telly and I saw you fighting an Asgardian and I panicked and then it happened." Harry apologized.

"Oh you saw me fighting Thor over here." Tony realized. Harry paled when he saw the asgardian prince and tried to hide behind Tony. "Easy there, Harry, there was a misunderstanding. Thor is one of the good guys."

Harry relaxed a bit before he winced as Thor suddenly stood up and said. "You are a seidr, aren't you, young one?"

Harry nodded mutely even as Barton demanded. "What on earth is a seidr?"

"Seidrs are people on earth that can use magic similar to those of Asgard. There's a whole secret society filled with Seidrs." Tony was the one to reply after a quick look at Harry for confirmation that he could tell them.

"Wait, there's a whole secret society that is dedicated to people who can use magic and SHIELD doesn't know about it?" Romanov demanded.

"Well they did, but I deleted all information that SHIELD had on Seidrs after I adopted Harry." Tony said sheepishly.

Before any of the Avengers, Coulson, or Fury could reprimand him, Harry beat them to it.

"Dad! You know that the government is allowed to know about us. You didn't have to go and delete all the information on us." He said with a glare.

"But SHIELD has a tendency to get those involved that don't want to be." Tony whined.

"SHIELD knows better than to try and recruit an eleven year old. If they want to recruit someone magical, they can go to Great Britain and recruit Professor Snape." Harry told him sternly before rolling his eyes and muttered. "And I'm the child."

"Hey!" Tony complained even as Clint snickered in the background.

Suddenly, Coulson snapped his fingers as he pointed to Harry and exclaimed. "You were the one I heard giggling, weren't you?"

"I can't help that dad's funny." Harry shrugged before adding. "I'm just glad that dad's used to making people feel like they're crazy."

Everyone looked at Harry strangely before turning to Tony in question. Tony squirmed for a moment before he offered an excuse.

"I'm a little overprotective?"

"Dad…" Harry had a warning tone in his voice that made Tony correct himself. "Ok, a lot overprotective but I can't help it!"

"… The worst part is, you really can't help it." Harry sighed before a horrible idea came to him. "You're not going to let me date until I'm thirty, are you not?"

"Try until I'm dead." Tony growled making Harry groan.

"Anyway," Fury chose that exact moment to interrupt their argument. "Stark, could you please send your kid out so that we can discuss what to do about the matter at hand?"

"Nope!" Harry replied cheerfully before Tony could even ask.

"Why not?" Tony groaned looking at his son.

"Two things." Harry replied. "One you won't let me date until your dead and that's not fair! Two, I've dealt with my own problems and if it has to do with asgardians, which I'm assuming it does considering that we're in the same room as one of their princes, I know quite a bit of magic that may be able to help."

"While your magic expertise is appreciated, young seidr, you are only eleven, as mentioned before, and your magic is not that advanced." Thor cut in.

"Ok then, tell me, has anyone here heard of basically a British terrorist/supervillian wizard by the name of Voldemort?" Harry asked to which only Coulson, Fury, and Thor nodded. Harry then continued with. "What if I told you that in my previous year of study, I had faced down said wizard and beat him?"

"You didn't mention that!" Tony said furiously even as Fury, Coulson, and Thor stared at him in shock.

"Sorry, dad, it didn't come up." Harry first apologized then he asked them. "Now tell me that I'm not experience enough."

There really wasn't much that Fury, Coulson, or Thor could say about that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note**

 **I do not own the Avengers or Harry Potter.**

 **First a big Thank you to: Mar91, Dusk the Cybertronian Fox, Jissy2013, Vi38, Mickieskids, PappyOldGuy, Shonta, AliceCullen3, SLYNNR, geme1, Padfootette, Winged Dire Wolf7, Rabbit887, lizyeh2000, EMILICE CULLEN-VULTURI, Kimmiekitten75, nebula-twice-kill, Rori Potter, Post U Later, and serenityselena.**

 **To CaseLC: I changed it up a bit, Clint isn't brainwashed in this one! About the common thing… I don't do the what if game that often so I wasn't sure what to do.**

 **To Silvermane1: I wish you had waited so that this chapter could say that.**

 **To Inumiru: I didn't really feel like Harry was bragging he was just trying to think of a reason that would let them stay and help. You're right, Harry doesn't really brag and it doesn't fit in with him.**

 **To Charm Caster1127: He may recruit Severus but that has yet to be determined.**

 **To ReclaimerOfTheFAYZ: Don't worry, we're just going through Harry's summer right now, Hogwarts is where the real fun begins.**

 **To R.B. Uzumaki: Clint isn't brainwashed in my fanfic.**

 **I should mention now that this chapter contains some darker themes that can be sad.**

Chapter 7: The Darkness Within Magic

"So this Loki character got mad when he found out he was adopted and went haywire?" Harry concluded to which Thor replied with. "That is correct, young Seidr."

Harry was silent for a moment but that didn't fool Tony. He could tell that Harry was about to start ranting and sure enough, a few seconds later.

"Finding out you're adopted in no reason to go haywire! Loki is a lucky one seeing as he got a good adopted family! He's lucky he didn't get one like my first adoptive-" Harry stopped as he realized what he had said. Fleeing into Tony's side, the eleven year old started whimpering.

"What is wrong with him?" Banner asked, looking worriedly at the child along with everyone else. Tony looked at his child before asking gently. "Can I tell them? Just so they'll understand?"

Harry nodded against his chest once, still whimpering, so Tony turned to look at the rest of the Avengers before he growled out. "Anything that I say does not leave this room without Harry's or my own permission, got it?"

Everyone nodded when they heard the intensity in Tony's voice. Tony sighed and ran a hand through Harry's hair before he began. "Have any of you heard of the Dursley case in Great Britain?"

"Are you kidding me? They are the most notorious people in that country. I mean they abused, neglected, and abandoned a kid they had had in their care for ten years. They were the lowest of the low." Barton growled out before he realized what Tony was getting at. "No… He's not…"

"Yeah, he was." Tony said gravely before adding. "I'm just glad that I found him before anything bad could happen to him."

"Wait a second, your adoptive son is the same kid as the one who was being terribly abused?" Romanov demanded before she growled. "They deserve worse than prison and I'm surprised that you didn't just outright kill them."

"Harry didn't want me to." Tony shrugged before adding. "He really has a heart of gold, having compassion for those people who 'raised' him."

"Do you know the real reason why they treated him so badly then?" Romanov suddenly asked.

"Yes." Tony growled before he told them. "They treated Harry so badly because they hated magic."

Before anyone could yell about this, there was a loud crunching sound and all of them turned to see Thor growling lowly as he hefted his hammer up after breaking the table with it. They had never seen Thor really that angry, not even when someone had tried to take his hammer.

"Not even on Asgard, where magic is frowned upon as women's work, would we ever abuse a child for having it." Thor growled out.

"It's different here, Thor." Everyone turned back as Harry peeked out from his dad's side and started explaining. "I'm not the first magical child to be abused, just one of the worse cases out there that could be proven in a noticeable way. Some abuse cases no one in the non-magical world even notices because they are done completely on Wizarding grounds, mostly because they have to do with people born without magic into magical families. The wizards don't have any laws preventing it, the only thing you can't do is kill your child. Other than that, anything goes. It's horrible but it happens and there's nothing that can be done. It would take nothing short of a whole movement against child abuse in the Wizarding world to stop it."

Everyone in the room stared at Harry in horror, even Tony who had heard some of the cases of abuse in the Wizarding world that couldn't be changed. Finally, Fury growled out. "You mean there's a chance that we could be dealing with thousands of kids, who are magic, who are also being abused?"

"Yes." Harry nodded before he asked Thor. "Now do you understand why I think it's ridiculous that Loki would do something like that just for finding out that he was adopted? At least he ended up with a big brother who cares."

Thor nodded before Harry stood up and asked. "Can I talk to Loki? Maybe he might start to understand."

Tony was about to object but Harry steadied him and just shook his head with a glare that said he could do this. Wisely, Tony did not say anything as Harry turned to everyone else. There was some thinking for a moment before Fury said.

"Fine, but Romanov goes with you."

Harry nodded at the same time that Romanov did before they left the room, leaving a fretting Tony.

There was complete silence as they walked to Loki's cell for a moment before Harry asked Romanov. "So why don't you like dad? I mean he has made some pretty bad choices in life but since he adopted me, he's gotten much better."

Romanov kept walking for a moment before she said. "He keeps hacking into things that don't need to be hacked into, including SHIELD. He may update our systems firewalls afterwards, but he can just tear back through them. Like last week, he tore through our firewalls and made it so fireworks appear every time you open a file."

Harry didn't reply to that, he didn't even laugh. When Romanov looked at him with narrowed eyes, he cracked saying. "Ok ok, that might have, sort of been me."

"You?" Romanov asked in surprise.

"Dad's been teaching me some tricks and he told me that you guys could use a laugh every once in a while." Harry said sheepishly.

Romanov didn't say anything for a moment, which made Harry nervous, before she ruffled his hair. Harry stared at her with bug eyes for a moment before she said. "I can tell when someone didn't mean any harm. The only person I'm going to kill is Stark for teaching you how to do that."

"Dad didn't mean any harm either." Harry told her before saying. "I never get why people think he always does things to cause problems. He doesn't. Dad's actually been trying to get you guys to be less tense. If you're always tense, you don't get to enjoy the good moments in life. The only one Dad is trying to mess with is Fury and I think that's because dad considers Fury family, no matter how manipulative."

"I'll take your word for it." Romanov said with a smile that made Harry beam. Harry was just to innocent for someone not to smile at it. That was just the way that Harry was.

They didn't get much more chance for discussion on the subject as at that moment, they arrived at the door that would lead to Loki's cell. Romanov swiped a key card and after taking a deep breath, Harry pushed open the doors and walked into the room with Romanov close behind.

In his cell, Loki looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Harry. There was a deafening silence for a moment before Loki said. "I didn't know that SHIELD recruited children."

"They don't, I'm just here because my dad was here and I heard that you went haywire just because you found out you were adopted from a different race." Harry said the last part with a glare.

"They told me stories of monsters from the time I was young, then it turned out that I was one of those monsters. What was I supposed to do?" Loki asked with a similar glare.

"My first adoptive family said I was a monster straight to my face, you don't have a right to talk." Harry said angrily, making Loki focus on him, with an unasked question forming on his lips. Harry went on without that. "I was abused from the time I could walk by my first adoptive family because I am a seidr. You think you have problems, I guarantee you can't top that. Especially since after ten years of doing it, they abandoned me like I was some kitten. So you do not have a right to complain. At least you had an adoptive brother who is trying to still be brothers with you. That's more than most seidr children get nowadays."

Hot tears had started to run down Harry's cheeks even as Loki growled angrily. The young adgardian prince turned to Romanov and asked. "This is what you do to ensure that you get what you want? Using an abused, adopted seidr child is despicable."

"They're not using me." Harry growled out making Loki look at him as he continued. "I'm talking to you about this because I am angry. I am angry that someone would go haywire and kill people just because of being adopted. Adoption is something that is precious to seidr children, because it means getting out of abusive homes. I wouldn't even be here right now if it weren't for me getting adopted again after I was abandoned."

Loki did not reply to that. It was as if he couldn't. Harry looked into the eyes of the trickster. Loki's eyes were a bright electric blue that shimmered with the power they held. But as Harry stared longer, he realized something else about them. While his eyes were shimmering with power, they were also dim and spaced out as if he wasn't aware of anything.

The Imperious Curse, his mind whispered to him. When Harry had been at Hogwarts, he looked up how his parents were killed and discovered that it was by an unforgivable. Curious, Harry had looked up the other unforgivable and discovered the imperious curse which made people obey the caster's every will. The person's eyes would be dimmed as if they weren't in control. Other controlling curses turned the person's eyes a different color to signify it but the imperious curse didn't.

"Agent Romanov, are the others listening?" Harry asked her and when she nodded, he asked the question. "Thor, what color were Loki's eyes?"

"Green." Agent Romanov replied a second later. Harry nodded his thanks before saying outloud. "But the Loki inside the cage's eyes are blue. A bright electric blue. Not green. Thor, I think you brother is being controlled by a curse similar to that of the imperious, but not quite."

Romanov suddenly winced before she took out her earpiece and gave it to Harry so that he could deal with the headache that came with that revelation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.**

 **I'd like to apologize again for taking a long time, I have no access to the internet where I can just post chapters.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to say a big thank you to: LoveAngel5952, XRaiderV1, rustyone, Rionant, Ilaria-Jade-Phoenix-Slytherin, Pokeevee57, Katrina, Post U Later, akasanta, PappyOldGuy, criminally charmed, Mar91, AliceCullen3, Twiki2500, Kimmiekitten75, Rabbit887, joeriezeilany, moonlitreader, DarkLord0012, Silvermane1, Shonta, Generalhyna, lizyeh2000, foxchick1, RedHeadsRock1010, geetac, stars90, Rori Potter, .9, Vi38, white collar black wolf, lorenachiquita, and Sailor Tala.**

 **To TigerInTheMoonlight: sorry but I didn't show the reaction that much.**

 **To Inumiru: I've actually heard of someone learn out how to create an entire website in a day so I'm pretty sure someone could learn to hack in a few weeks, especially with Tony helping. And this is fanfiction so I made Harry smarter.**

 **To CaseLC: At that point in time, Harry was just plain furious and hadn't had much time to think about it. Also, Loki got a loving mother and brother and that is something that Harry never had.**

 **To RG: Ah but that was Wizarding money, big difference.**

 **To Jolly Writer 2.0: Harry was mainly saying that so that he would get to stay and help. Also, Fury and Coulson know at least a little about the Wizarding world and about how Harry defeated Voldemort, therefore it would not be too surprising if he could do the same at almost twelve.**

Chapter 8: Let's hit him over the head!

After the chaos had subsided, Harry listened through the earpiece to Thor's next question. "Young seidr, do you know how to release my brother from this curse?"

"I am sorry, Thor, but as you've said before, I'm inexperienced with magic. I only know about the imperious curse because I was looking it up. And the only thing I know can stop that curse is it either being lifted or the person it was cast upon throwing it off. Not to mention, we're not even dealing with the imperious curse right now." Harry apologized.

There was silence for a moment, as everyone considered their options, before Fury's voice came through the earpiece. "Romanov, Stark, get up here to the meeting room. We'll discuss our options there."

Harry nodded and relayed the message to Romanov before turning to Loki and saying. "Everything will be ok. Your family, whoever you consider it to be, will be there for you."

With that said, both he and Romanov left Loki's cell room and went back to the meeting room, where Harry immediately sat down in Tony's lap and cuddled close to his adopted father. Fury looked at the two of them before he asked. "This is going to get confusing so what do we call each of you?"

"Just keep calling me Stark." Tony said before adding. "But if you're really not going to call Harry by his first name, call him Potter-Stark. I just hyphened his name when I adopted him because he wanted to keep a bit of his parents."

"Wait one moment, this young seidr is the young Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived?" Thor asked suddenly when Tony said this, making both of them groan.

"Yes, he is, Thor, but he hates the stupid title and I have to agree with him." Tony replied even as Harry glared at Thor for bringing it up.

"What is he-" Harry cut Barton off saying. "No, we're not discussing that right now. We need to discuss a way to break Loki from the curse he is under."

"And what would you suggest we try with that?" Coulson asked raising an eyebrow. Harry squirmed under his gaze for a moment before suggesting. "Maybe hit him over the head?"

"That would not work, young seidr, this is a complicated curse we're talking about not a prank!" Thor exclaimed while Tony and Banner looked thoughtful. After a second, Tony went and said what he was thinking. "It might actually work. Hitting him over the head would trigger a cognitive rehabilitation which would stop the curse from continuing its work and free Loki from it. Also, I have to say Loki deserves a hit over the head either way."

"It wouldn't just have to be a hit though." Banner added, making everyone turn to him as he continued. "Think about it, Loki has been possibly under this curse for a few days at least, he's had to have hit his head at least once during this time. To trigger the cognitive rehabilitation, we'll probably have to hit him harder than just a simple hit on the head. Not enough to kill him or knock him into a coma but close enough to that point."

"… So Thor hits him over the head with his hammer?" Harry suggested, making Tony snicker while everyone else just stared at Harry as if he had just said he was an alien. But then they stopped to consider it for a moment. After a moment, Banner said. "That could work."

"Are you really saying that I should hit my brother over the head with a hammer that is not only one of the strongest in existence but also conjures lightning?" Thor asked flatly.

"I mean we could drop him off the helacarrier at about three thousand feet but that's even more dangerous than hitting him over the head with your hammer, and with dropping him off at three thousand feet, there's no guarantee that that will trigger a cognitive rehabilitation." Tony answered causing Thor to blink before slumping back in his seat. "If you don't want to hit him, one of us could do it."

"No, none of you could. Mjornir only allows those who are worthy to lift it and I doubt that any of you could." Thor told him causing Rogers to say. "You never know, one of us could be worthy. Besides, I sincerely doubt that you want to be the one to hit Loki."

Thor clutched his hammer protectively for a moment before he sighed and sat it down on the table gently. Harry reached over to put a hand on the asgardian's shoulder. Having someone else wield one's weapon or wand was not pleasant. Thor smiled gently at Harry even as Barton stepped up to plate to lift the hammer. One by one though each of them failed, even Tony. It didn't surprise Thor or Harry. A person's weapon/wand of choice normally only responded to one if it was magic.

"Doesn't surprise me." Harry said once everyone was done. "My wand has never listened to anyone but me. It makes sense that it would work the same way with asgardian weapons."

"And you couldn't have mentioned that when I was trying?" Tony whined making Harry giggle before saying. "There was a chance that it wouldn't work the same way as my wand, the least I could do was let you try."

Tony stared at Harry for a moment before he asked. "This is payback for not letting you date until I'm dead, isn't it?"

"The payback for that one is waiting until I turn seventeen and can use magic freely." Harry replied with a smirk that made Tony groan while Thor asked. "What do you mean by 'can use magic freely', young seidr?"

"Our laws have restrictions on when seidrs can use magic. Before you're eleven, you can't control it that well so it isn't regulated. After you're eleven, you are restricted to only using magic at school until you're seventeen unless it happens by accidental magic caused by extreme emotion." Harry replied knowledgably before he said. "Ok, saying seidrs is getting weird to me. Here on mithgard we call ourselves witches and wizards not seidrs. While it might be the same thing, I would prefer to go by the same thing that I have called myself since I discovered what it meant to be magic."

Thor looked shocked and angry at the first part of what Harry said but also surprised when it came to the last part. The asgardian looked as if he wanted to ask Harry about it but thought better of it. The conversation turned to when Thor would hit Loki over the head.

"We should do it right away." Fury declared, making Thor a little uncomfortable. Harry, seeing his discomfort, told him. "Just tell Loki what you're going to do before you do it. While it may enrage the one controlling him, it will also signal that you're not doing it just beat him up. It'll still hurt, but at least he'll know that you're there to help. Oh and hit him over the back of the head, it won't hurt as much as hitting him in the face would."

Thor stared at him for a moment before nodding and hefting his hammer. After Thor had left the room, Coulson pulled up the camera on Loki's room so that they could watch the next scene unfold. A few minutes later, Thor entered the cell room, causing Loki's eyes to instantly lock with the blonde's. There was some glaring but it seemed soft somehow. They waited with baited breath as Thor told Loki what he was going to do and why he was doing it.

Loki looked relieved for a split second before a sneer appeared on his face. The cage opened for a split second and Thor slipped in just as it closed back. Luckily, Loki hadn't had time to escape as Thor stepped towards him. There was a brief second that looked as if Loki was thanking Thor before the younger brother collapsed as Thor's hammer came into contact with his head.

The second that Loki collapsed, Thor was there cradling his younger brother, while everyone still in the meeting room, except for Tony and Harry, were celebrating. Tony and Harry just looked at each other before they left the meeting room and went to Loki's cell room. Even an asgardian would need help after getting hit over the head with Mjornir. Were they the only ones who realized that?


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note.**

 **I do not own the Avengers or Harry Potter.**

 **I'd like to apologize again for taking a long time, I have no access to the internet where I can just post chapters.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to say a big thank you to: Kimera20, the guest, AshesGleamandGlow, AnimeFreak71777, jumpingmanatee, 8954538PleaseGetAccountDelete, purpleradiance, Dreams of Athena, the guest, Hytekrednek, .73, jeangary28, Mar91, CaseLC, serenityselena, AliceCullen3, white collar black wolf, Kimmiekitten75, Universal creature, Vi38, foxchick1, Iorenachiquita, Pokeevee57, Rori Potter, and nebula-twice-kill.**

 **To XRaiderV1: I think you might be right about that.**

 **To Silvermane1: Maybe, you'll have to find out.**

 **To SLYNNR: I just might have them do that, maybe not all of them but some of them.**

 **To Black Shadow Night: Aww, thanks. I definitely will.**

 **To the guest: He might, he also might also kill Sirius (from thinking that the man was out to kill his baby). And maybe I will have him join SHIELD, it might happen.**

 **To 6Lisa9: They don't like Loki.**

 **To Miriam1: It is a great contrast from the medieval wonder that is Hogwarts to the great modern age of Tony's tower.**

 **To Butterflycheek0704: I kind of have trouble dragging that sort of stuff out.**

 **And to BCgurlie: I agree with you. Besides, I see the two of them as the fun uncles.**

 **Now on to the chapter!**

Chapter 9: There's an Army in New York, I'll Get a Frying Pan

By the time Harry and Tony had reached the cell room, Thor had already picked up Loki into his arms and was about to get medical help for his brother. Thor's eyes softened as they came in as it was clear that they were there to help.

"I know where a medical bay is." Was the first thing that Tony said, to which Thor nodded at and followed the man out of the cell room with Harry going over to Thor's side and offering a comforting hand to the asgardian.

Thor smiled gently at him before focusing on his brother once more. It didn't take more than a few minutes to get to the medical bay, and once they were there, Thor laid Loki down on one of the beds even as Tony shot back out to get a doctor. Thor sat down heavily in a chair next to Loki's bed. Harry sat in another chair next to Thor to offer support.

There was silence for a few moments before Thor said. "I thank you, young wizard, both you and your father. I fear I had no idea where to go for help with my brother other than home, which would take too long."

"No problem." Harry replied before adding. "Dad always tries to memorizes where stuff like medical bays are. Mostly because he gets hurt a lot, not to mention myself."

"Still, I am grateful." Thor told him before he sighed and said. "He may do bad things, but I love my brother and wish that I didn't have to hurt him to help him."

"He'll thank you for it." Harry said turning to the asgardian prince. "You may have knocked him out but that's much better than being controlled. The most you have to worry about is a friendly punch as a sort of payback for hitting him with Mjornir, other than that, he'll probably hug you."

Thor snorted before saying. "My brother is not known to react well to receiving hugs, much less giving hugs."

"He'll hug you, trust me." Harry said with a smile just as Tony came back in with a doctor who started examining Loki's head to figure out how best to treat him. Tony pulled up a chair beside Harry and Thor and sat down. Harry slipped his hand into Tony's which the man then squeezed.

The three of them sat there in silence even as the doctor left saying that Loki would be awake soon. Thor seemed really nervous, causing Tony and Harry to look at each other before Tony reached over to put a hand on Thor's shoulder. Once the asgardian was looking at him, Tony smiled at him and said.

"Everything is going to be alright."

"And when dad says that, it's definitely true." Harry added with a small smile.

"I shall take your word for it." Thor said before he looked at his brother and sighed. Reaching over, he ruffled Loki's hair before he finally said. "I just don't know who would control Loki. Usually no one would dare to mess with the royal family of Asgard."

"Try something bigger then, try and think of someone who doesn't care who he kills or controls." Harry suggested before shivering and saying. "If Loki wasn't Asgardian, I would have to say Voldemort. However that is not the case so I have no idea who it could be."

"… I cannot think of anyone who would do this and harm Loki in the process, most would go after myself or the Allfather. Not Loki." Thor said after a moment. "The only one that might is Thantos but he disappeared long ago and would've destroyed Loki, not control him, along with the rest of us."

"*Cough* he wanted me to deliver the staff at its full power to him and lead an army onto Mithgard before heading on to Asgard *cough*." The three of them turned to see Loki sitting up on the bed weakly.

"Brother! You're awake!" Thor exclaimed, helping his brother into a sitting position.

"Thank you, brother, as well as you, young seidr." Loki thanked Harry before saying. "I apologize for what I might have done under influence and as a result of madness."

"All is forgiven, those who are controlled have no reason to apologize." Harry said kindly.

"Loki, did you just mention an army?" Tony suddenly asked, making all eyes turn to Loki in a hurry.

"Yes, the portal will be open soon, like it or not, and the chitauri will be coming through." Loki said solemnly, making Thor and Harry pale. Harry had heard the legends of the chitauri and they were not pleasant.

"Where are they entering, brother?" Thor all but demanded of his brother.

"New York City, I apologize, Mr. Stark but it will probably be around your tower." Loki replied and Tony swore up a storm.

"Swear jar when we get home, dad." Harry said sternly (Pepper had gotten a swear jar for them when Harry had moved in, it was for occasions that didn't involve him getting hurt. Needless to say: it was halfway full).

"Fine, let's go alert the rest of the Avengers so we can be there to combat the problem." Tony sighed before he said. "Harry, you're staying here."

"Aww, why I can't I come?" Harry whined, mostly because he didn't want his father to get killed while he wasn't there. "I'll bring a frying pan!"

"Frying pan or not, you're only twelve, you are not going anywhere near the battle." Tony said in his firmest voice before he added playfully. "Though if you could lend me your frying pan, I'd be much obliged."

"But dad-" Tony cut him off rather quickly. "No, you are not coming, no you may not follow us, and if you do follow us, you will be grounded, young man."

"What if its accidental magic?" Harry asked in the most innocent voice possible.

"Then you're to get off the battlefield as soon as possible and if you try that excuse with me once during the battle, I will follow through with my earlier plans when you go back to school." Tony said in a strict no-nonsense voice that finally made Harry shut his mouth.

"…what if you get hurt?" Harry finally asked in a quiet voice.

Tony looked at him before looking at Loki and Thor and saying. "If you'll excuse us, I'm going to have a chat with my son."

The two asgardians nodded even as Tony led Harry outside of the infirmary and into a secluded hallway. Once there, Tony gripped his son by the shoulders and said. "Buddy, I'm not going to get hurt in this battle. I'm Iron Man, remember?"

When Harry didn't look at him, Tony tilted his chin up and said. "Talk to me, Ri, what has you so worried?"

Harry was silent for another moment before he finally said. "What if you get killed in this battle? I don't want to lose the only parent I have left!"

In an instant, Tony was hugging him tightly. This hug triggered a little breakdown for Harry as he started sobbing at the thought of losing his dad. It took a while for him to calm down completely, and when Tony finally pulled away, he was still hiccupping with the tears running down his face.

"I'm not going to die and you're never going to lose me, Ri. I won't let you be left alone in this world again and not even these Chitauri will stop me from preventing that." Tony said in a soothing tone before he followed up with a stern tone. "But you are also not going. You may not want to lose me but if I lost you, I would be a broken man. You're too important to me, I'm not going to let you go and get killed."

Harry stared at him for a minute before saying. "Ok, daddy. But you don't get my frying pan."

"Oh come on, it's a useful weapon!" Tony complained, even as he registered the fact that Harry had called him 'daddy', it pulled his heartstrings more than the usual 'dad' did.

"It's for my own protection." Harry said lightly.

Tony's stared at him for a moment before he sighed and said. "Ok buddy, you keep the frying pan. I have to go defend New York. Be safe, the only one's here you can really trust are Agent and Fury, K?"

"Ok, dad." Harry replied before watching as Tony turned and went to get his suit.

He waited for a few moments before he followed. He was not going to let his dad go into a battle without him, no matter what his dad said.


End file.
